Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit, les démons de minuit
by Kami-Lama
Summary: Ciel n'apprécie pas que l'on se moque de ses cauchemars et compte le faire comprendre à son majordomes.


Black Butler reviens à la charge !

Je suis sincèrement navrée pour le titre, ce jeu de mot est affreux je conçois ! ywy

Encore un écrit sombre et tendancieux que voilà ! Je fonctionne par one-shot en ce moment car je bosse sur d'autres projets bien plus conséquent, mais je pense que celui-ci va avoir droit à un deuxième chapitre plus...concret ! 8D

Les personnages et l'univers de Black Butler appartiennent à Yana Toboso, tandis que cette intrigue est de mon ressort.

Cette fic mérite sont ranking M, rien de très explicite mais tout de même un langage assez brutale dans le sens où les rapport entre les personnages sont très méprisants. Mais pas de vulgarité entre nous bien entendu ! ~ Sur ce, voilà encore une parcelle du fangirlisme qui règne dans mon cœur !

* * *

Des mains s'abattirent sur son corps nu, pire que le fouet et la dague, elles pétrirent son âme, traversant la chair, balayant les hurlements et les larmes, violant un espoir dans son dernier souffle. Alors à travers sa peine, il tendit une main tractée par la haine, hissé par dessus leur cadavres suintant, dans les bras de Satan, il s'éprit de pouvoir.

-...bastian...

Le démon avait étendu ses bras des deux côtés de la petite forme recroquevillée contre la tête de lit et le regardait de son air navré et sarcastique dont il avait le secret.

-Jeune maître, le gronda-t-il gentiment. Vous n'allez pas nous réitérer vos affres ridicules lors de notre voyage en Allemagne tout de même ?

Ciel serra les dents et monopolisa tout son courage pour faire cesser ses tremblements, il ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction de si tôt. Il inspira profondément maîtrisant l'envie de repousser l'impudent majordome. Mieux, par pure arrogance il se força à entourer le cou de Sebastian de ses bras et déposer son visage près du sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi tandis que le comte projetait ses noirs desseins sur la nuit.

-Juste pour cette nuit, finit-il par souffler, c'est tout ce qu'il put dire malgré son air digne.

Le dévoué serviteur sourit, persuadé d'avoir son maître sous sa coupe, il osa se pencher sur l'odeur entêtante et délicate de sa proie il leva la tête et se mutila la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas dévorer la main qui le nourrit.

Une goutte de sang noir roula sur la joue laiteuse de l'enfant, il la cueillit de son pouce et y rougit ses lèvres.

-Tu baves, prétend Ciel. Ne me renifle pas le chien, c'est disgracieux.

Quelque relents de violences troublèrent les yeux fidèles du serviteur.

-Pardonnez moi, vous sentez bon, articula le démon, ses yeux miroitant dans le noir.

-Mon corps ou mon âme ? Questionna Ciel soudain attentif.

-Les deux, murmura Sebastian en s'approchant.

Le maître regarda son cerbère se lécher les babines et étira un sourire amusé.

Le majordome luttait contre le plus terrible des poisons. Démon, il ne ressentait pas les bas besoin humains mais la luxure était le pêché dont ont l'avait affublé et qu'il portais en délicieux fardeau. Toute sa faim tremblait pour cette chair que l'on lui lui refusait. Ses crocs frôlèrent le pouls de sa proie sans la toucher, cette fine distance semblable à un gouffre effroyable.

-Me désire tu Sebastian ? Demanda Ciel d'une voix mielleuse ou perçait toute l'ironie de sa question.

Sebastian frémit comme un chien affamé devant sa pitance.

-Que signifie « juste pour cette nuit » jeune maître ? S'enquit le démon,

Le comte sourit, son corps entravé par l'insistance de son serviteur, il en tirait néanmoins une victoire bestiale.

-Cela signifie que pour cette nuit tu peux disposer de ce corps qui te plaît tant.

Sebastian sourit, avide de consommer son maître, comme un en-cas avant le tant convoité plat de résistance, alors dans un délicieux sentiment de victoire il s'apprêtait à mordre dans son corps parfaitement consentant.

Le comte apposa alors sur les lèvres de son serviteur le doigt de l'interdit.

-Tu as perdu, Sebastian, le temps impartit est écoulé, susurra-t-il en désignât la fenêtre ou l'aube indésirable, pointait.

Le serviteur se retira, reculant dans l'ombre tandis que le comte gisait victorieux dans ses grands draps blancs.

-Je suis désolé, dit Sebastian. Je ne suis pas digne d'être le majordome de la maison Phantomhives si je ne peux satisfaire le jeune maître avant l'aurore.

La main sur le cœur il s'inclina, furieux de s'être ainsi laisser avoir.

-Dans ma clémence, je pourrais t'accorder un délai supplémentaire mais pour cette fois cela t'apprendra à te moquer de ton maître.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils partagèrent quelque secondes d'intenses machiavélismes.

* * *

Vous allez m'accuser de finir toujours sur une phrase à la dramatique douteuse mais ainsi va la vie d'un humour mal léché ! uwu

J'ai reçue de super reviews de vous pour le one shot "Au dépend du jeune maître", du coup je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre intérêt ! *^*

Je vous avoue que je suis un petit Lama paumé du coup j'ai un peu de mal avec le système de reviews et bien que je voudrais vous répondre je ne sais comment faire, mais cela ne saurait tarder !

Une lamaesque journée à vous ! °^°


End file.
